Toy Story 4
Toy Story 4 is an upcoming 3D American computer-animated film that is currently being made by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. It is set to be the 20th Pixar movie and will be the third sequel to Pixar’s first film, Toy Story. Toy Story 4 will be directed by John Lasseter, (who director of Toy Story and Toy Story 2), co-directed by Josh Cooley and produced by Galyn Susman. The script will be written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack, who are writing from an original story made by Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Timothy Dalton, Wallace Shawn, Kristen Schaal, John Ratzenberger, Jeff Garlin, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, Bonnie Hunt, Blake Clark, Jodi Benson, Michael Keaton, R. Lee Ermey, Lori Alan, Bud Luckey, Annie Potts, Jeff Pidgeon and Laurie Metcalf will reprise their characters roles of the first three movies. The movie is set to be released in theaters and 3D on June 15th 2018. Story Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the rest of the gang embark on a road trip with Bonnie and a new toy named Forky. The adventurous journey turns into an unexpected reunion as Woody's slight detour leads him to his long-lost friend Bo Peep. As Woody and Bo discuss the old days, they soon start to realize that they're worlds apart when it comes to what they want from life as a toy. Characters * Main Characters ** Sheriff Woody ** Buzz Lightyear ** Mr. Potato Head ** Bo Peep ** Jessie ** Mrs. Potato Head * Supporting Characters ** Trixie ** Slinky Dog ** Rex ** Hamm ** Bullseye ** Ken ** Barbie ** Mr. Pricklepants ** Buttercup ** Dolly ** Ducky ** Bunny ** Forky ** The Three Squeeze Toy Aliens ** Chuckles ** Peas-In-A-Pod * Other Characters ** Bonnie Anderson ** Bonnie's Mom ** Andy’s Mom Cast * Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Michael Keaton as Ken * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson * Jeff Pidgeon as The Aliens * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Bud Luckey as Chuckles * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan Michael-Key as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Laurie Metcalf as Andy’s Mom * Patricia Arquette Crew * Directed by John Lasseter * Co-Directed by Josh Cooley * Produced by Galyn Susman * Written by Rashida Jones and Will McCormack * Story by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter and Lee Unkrich * Music by Randy Newman Timeline Toy Story 4 is set after Toy Story, Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3. Production Toy Story 4 was announced November 2014. The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." According to the Los Angeles Times, Lasseter has stated the film is a love story, and picks up where Toy Story 3 left off. “We love these characters so much; they are like family to us. We don’t want to do anything with them unless it lives up to or surpasses what’s gone before. Toy Story 3 ended Woody and Buzz’s story with Andy so perfectly that for a long time, we never even talked about doing another Toy Story movie. But when Andrew, Pete, Lee and I came up with this new idea, I just could not stop thinking about it. It was so exciting to me, I knew we had to make this movie—and I wanted to direct it myself.” The Los Angeles Times states Lasseter and Stanton have worked on writing a treatment during the last two years. As of March 2015 Pixar president, Jim Morris, is currently planning not to make Toy Story 4 a continuation of Toy Story 3 but a stand-alone sequel. However they might change their minds and make it a continuation. In the same month, it was announced that Josh Cooley will co-direct. Tom Hanks confirmed that he is working on Toy Story 4. Category:Pixar Movies Category:2010s Movies